Destiel : Just A Dream
by Iwishthingswasbetter
Summary: Et si Mary n'avait jamais été tuée ? Que la guerre contre les démons n'avait été qu'un rêve fait par un nourrisson ? Que Castiel avait réussit à transformer la réalité pour promettre une vie meilleure a Dean ? OS Destiel sur comment je vois la fin de SPN. Pouvant devenir une fiction!


Salut ! Tout d'abord sachez que je ne suis qu'a la saison 6 de la série et donc il y aura certainement des différences marquantes entre mon OS et le cours de la série (comme les morts qui sont vivants dans l'OS et l'Apocalypse qui est encore a empêchée). Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de SPN ne m'appartiennent pas !**

* * *

Durant toutes ces années, Dean ne s'était jamais posé une seule fois. Toujours en alerte, à l'affût du moindre danger, prêt à sauter dans l'Impala arme sous le coude pour dégommer un monstre venu causer des ennuis, il ne s'était pas une seule fois reposé une nuit entière, ne se contentant de deux heures de sommeil.

Mais aujourd'hui, ça avait changé. Dean Winchester s'était promis qu'une fois que l'Apocalypse serait terminée et que le monde serait sauvé une bonne fois pour toute, il tournerait les talons et ne se retournerais pas. S'en serait fini de la chasse, des anges. Il enverrait tout boulé. Peut-être irait-il se voiler la face chez Lisa une fois de plus, ou vagabonderait-il sur les routes à la recherche de sa place.

_Non._

Il n'en voulait plus de cette vie sans but, cette vie de nomade dans laquelle il s'engouffrait depuis des années maintenant. Quel était son rêve au fond ? Il n'y avait jamais réfléchis. Il avait juste suivis les trace de son père sans se poser de questions en récupérant l'Impala, en portant le blouson de cuir ou en adoptant le même comportement. En y réfléchissant, ce qu'il voulait, il ne pouvait pas l'avoir. _Castiel._ **Son** ange gardien, **son** protecteur. L'amour de **sa** misérable vie.

Mais l'heure n'était pas aux sentiments ni à l'amour. C'était l'heure de la guerre, l'heure de sauver le monde.

"**Tu es prêt ?** Demanda Sam, le fusil à pompe sur l'épaule.

- **Allons sauver le monde une fois de plus Sammy.**"

D'un commun accord signé d'un mouvement de tête simultané, les deux frères sortirent de la chambre du motel miteux dans lequel ils séjournaient, et rejoignirent les autres "révolutionnaires". Bobby, Sam, Samuel, Rufus, Gwen, Marc, mais le plus important : Castiel. D'autres révolutionnaires avec qui Dean n'avait aucune affinité et d'autres anges dans le même cas se trouvaient également là, prêts à combattre le roi des enfers en personne accompagné de son armée : Lucifer.

* * *

A peine le soleil se couchait que le combat battait son plein. Les anges n'avaient pas l'avantage, ayant perdus cinq soldats. Dean était blessé a la lèvre et sur la joue, ainsi que sur le torse et les bras sur lesquels il n'avait que des blessures inoffensives. Sam quant à lui était plus amoché, saignant du nez et ayant le visage boursouflé et griffé. Son t-shirt était déchiré, dévoilant ses abdominaux abîmés par les coups et les traces de luttes. Un hématome trônait sur le beau visage de Castiel dont l'imperméable était tout tâché de sang. Sa cravate était immaculée de sang et desserrée, lui donnant un air sauvage qui n'avait pas échappé à l'oeil amoureux de Dean. Son visage était ensanglanté mais il n'en restait pas moins innocent et pur.

Malheureusement l'heure n'était pas aux réjouissances, si ils perdaient, s'en serait fini du monde. L'enfer régnerait sur Terre et Dean n'avait aucune envie de retenter l'expérience !

"**Il faut qu'on se replie !** Hurla le grand-père des Winchester en réunissant les troupes encore en vies de leurs côtés.

"**Pas question,** riposta Bobby. **Il faut avancer, les prendre de fronts et tous les butter !**"

Le désaccord Winchester/Singer sembla prendre de l'ampleur alors que Sam vint les ramener à la raison.

"**On a pas le temps pour vos conneries, on se replie !**"

Personne ne trouva a redire et le petit groupe vint se cacher derrière un mur de tôle en fer. La bataille semblait perdue d'avance, mais personne n'était sur de rien.

"**Je vais y aller**, déclara Castiel.

**- Quoi ?! Mais t'es malade ? On sait tous que les sacrifices ne nous réussissent pas vraiment !**

**- Dean a raison. Et ça ne servirait strictement a rien.**

**- Les garçons**, les stoppa net l'ange. **C'était ma destinée**, dit-il en regardant Dean dans les yeux. _Te sauver_.

**- Castiel..**

**- Ca va aller, Dean. Je ne suis pas triste. J'ai passé sept merveilleuses années auprès de vous et je n'aurais pas pu rêvé meilleure fin que de mourir en ayant le sentiment de te sauver.**"

Les yeux émeraudes du chasseur se mirent à briller d'émotion, mais ça n'était pas le moment de pleurer. Sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent, les révolutionnaires étaient repartis au combat, laissant Dean et Castiel dans ce moment si privilégié.

Les yeux bleus limpides ne quittaient pas du regard ceux verts du Winchester. Son Winchester. Il l'aimait tellement qu'il serait prêt à tout pour lui assurer un futur parfait, sans lui.

"**Cas, écoute. Tu ne me dois rien. Je regrette pas d'être allé en Enfer, parce que tu m'en a sorti. Tu m'as sauvé. Tu as rendu ces sept années tellement inoubliable.. Et grâce à toi j'ai un tatouage super original sur les côtes, en énochien qui plus est !** Lança le chasseur avec son humour habituel."

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'ange qui furent bientôt rejointe par celles du chasseur. Un sentiment de gêne fut remplacé par celui de joie et de plénitude. Une dernière étreinte, une promesse de survivre, et ils retournèrent participer à ce qui serait peut-être le dernier combat de leurs vies.

* * *

Ils avaient finalement triomphé. Lucifer était vaincu pour de bons, les démons et autres méchant avaient été envoyés au Purgatoire avec aucun moyen d'en sortir, et eux étaient en vie. Du moins, ils allaient bien. Il ne restait que Sam, Dean, Castiel et Bobby. Epuisés, promettant de se voir le lendemain avant de se dire adieu pour une vie normale, ils rentrèrent séparément chez eux. Sauf Castiel, préférant rejoindre un lac au beau milieu du Wisconsin.

Le lieu était désert, mais qu'importe pour l'ange, il aurait stoppé le temps d'un claquement de doigts tout simplement. Il traversa le ponton de bois, s'asseyant dessus et sortant une petite boite de la poche de son imperméable caramel. Un si petit objet signifiant tellement de choses. Dedans se trouvait plusieurs photos de Dean et Castiel : devant un bar de strip-tease, photographiée le jour où Dean avait tant voulu apprendre la vie à l'ange ; dans l'Impala, le jour où Castiel avait pour la première fois touché à une bière et dans une champ, la nuit, devant une nuit étoilée. Tant de souvenirs que malheureusement l'ange devrait faire disparaître.. Le brun disposa en cercle les trois photos et plaça l'amulette de Dean au centre, concentrant toute son énergie. Une formule en énochien plus tard et tout changeait.

* * *

**Lawrence, Kansas. 2 Novembre 1983.**

"**Du calme Sam, j'arrive..** Lança Mary Winchester, descendant du lit nuptial."

La mère de la famille Winchester se dirigea vers la chambre d'où les pleurs venaient : celle de Sam, le petit dernier. Caressant la joue du nourrisson, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

"**Ne t'en fais pas Sam, ça n'était qu'un mauvais rêve**".

Et le Castiel observant la scène tristement à travers la chambre de Sammy ne pouvait faire autrement que lui donner raison.

**THE END.**

* * *

Soyons honnête, si la série se termine comme ça on va tous mourir. Faites exploser mes reviews guys! :D

Comme je l'ai dis, peut-être que cet OS deviendra une fiction, qui sait... (;


End file.
